I Need You
by Britt199
Summary: Zack and Cody don't live at the Tipton anymore. Zack has a new crew and leaves Cody all alone untill he meets some new friends. He doesn't know that these new friends could be putting his life in danger! i suck at summarys so just read the first chapter
1. Chapter 1

Hey… is my new Suite Life fan fick ! Don't want to say much so read it!

** ThE hInT iS tO rEvIeW

* * *

**

Zack and Cody didn't live at the Tipton anymore. They had been living in a house a mile away from the Tipton for over a week now. Both boys no longer shared a room , which Zack was happy with since he could have his room a mess and didn't have Cody bothering him. Cody on the other hand didn't like this at all. He grew to like sharing a room with his brother , there was always someone to talk at night to when he couldn't fall asleep and there was always someone there for him when he had nightmares , now there was no one. Zack and Cody still went to the same school, had the same friends and had a pretty good life. MR Mosbey missed the twins, now it was just a regular hotel even though that's what he wanted. Zack missed Maddie a lot but Carey had her come baby sit once in a while since she still worked at the Tipton.

Cody unlocked the door to his new 2 story house since Zack had forgotten his keys in his room.

"Hey guys, how was school?"

"It was okay..." Cody said

"Oh it was great mom; I don't know what Cody is talking about. I have my own crew!"

"Your own crew huh! Sounds pretty exciting."

"Yeah it really is, now I'm like Drew, except cooler." Zack said folding his arms

"So Cody what about you? Are you in this new crew?" Carey asked as she placed warm chocolate chip cookies on the table

"No!" Cody answered angrily

"Oh why not?" Carey asked as she looked at Zack

"I guess I'm too much of a nerd for their taste." Cody said as he left the kitchen

"Zack?"

"Mom you know, you bake awesome cookies and their really good with this milk you know!" Zack said trying to change the subject

"Not going to work Zack."

"Mom, what do you want from him?"

"I want you to have a little respect for your brother, this is all new to him and you're not helping him."

"Why do I need to help him? God he's such a baby he can help himself."

"You know what Zack, I'm really glad to know that Cody's own twin brother could care less about him."

"It's not like that; I just need a break from him."

"Well you sure are getting one and on the way you're hurting you brother!" Carey said as she placed some cookies on a plate and headed towards Cody's room

* * *

Knock knock

"Yeah?" A voice said

"Honey I brought you some cookies." Carey said as she slowly opened the door

"No thanks, I'm not hungry." Cody said bristly

"Their your favorite." She said putting the plate next to him

"No there Zack's favorite, I like sugar cookies." Cody said pushing the plate away

"Oh well do you want me to get you something else, you must be a little bit hungry."

"No I'm not." Cody said

"Is everything okay, I'm kind of worried?" Carey said rubbing Cody's back

"Well don't be I'm fine."

"I'm going to let you get back to your homework okay. Dinner will be ready at six."

"Yeah whatever." Cody said as he got back to work

Carey closed the door behind her and went back to the kitchen

"I thought Cody like chocolate chip cookies."

"He does." Zack answered

"He said he didn't."

"More for me." Zack said taking another cookie

"Zack I want you to go talk to your brother. I'm worried about him and he won't talk to me."

"Do I have to?" Zack asked

"Yes you have to, show some respect." Carey said as she got dinner started

"Okay, but I don't know why you think he's going to talk to me." Zack said leaving for Cody's room

* * *

"Hey Cody!" Zack said as he opened the door

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" Cody said meanly

"No I haven't." Zack answered

"Well you should try it sometime, since this is not your room."

"Listen Cody I don't want to be in here either so let's get this over with .what's wrong?" Zack asked not really caring

"Mom sent you in here?" Cody asked hurt

"Yup so tell me what's wrong so I can go?"

"Go then bye!" Cody said pushing his twin out the door

"Hey get off of me!" Zack shouted

"THEN GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Cody yelled back

"I would be happy to!" Zack said leaving while giving Cody a dirty look

_Cody was pretty hurt that it took his mom to get Zack in here to talk to him. Something was deffinly brothering him but he didn't know what. He hated Zack and his new crew. Zack just left him there at the lunch table to eat alone while he sat with his crew , when Cody sat down with him Zack told everyone to move to a different table , since he didn't want to be seen with the school's nerd. At first Zack felt bad but like other time he soon got over it and could care less. Ever since he left the Tipton he had changed, that's when he met Matt. Matt was the one that introduced him to all his new friends. They had left Cody all alone, even though Cody had some friends. It wasn't much since Tapeworm was absent, and his friend Jason was only in his advance math class. Cody felt all alone for the first time in his life. He had no one not even his twin brother..._

* * *

**That was the first chapter. Doesn't seem like much but its leading into the story and major problems. It might seem like Zack doesn't care now but he will. Cody might seem lonely but he get's new friends and get's into a lot of trouble almost losing his life!**

** The hint is to review **


	2. Brother's Fight

**Hey this is chapter 2  you know what to do

* * *

**

What happened?" Carey asked as she put steaks into the frying pan

"He kicked me out!" Zack yelled

"Well I don't blame him." Carey said as she looked up at him, "Go do your homework, till dinner is ready. I'm going to go talk to Cody."

"I don't know what his problem is!"

"Watch the steaks." Carey called to Zack as she went upstairs

"Cody sweetie is you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Dinner will be ready soon. Were having steak, mash potatoes and corn." She said talking to the closed door

"I'm not Hungary."

"Honey you have to eat."

"No thanks, can you just leave me alone."

"I'm really worried about you."

"Well there's nothing to be worried about so stop."

"I want you to have dinner."

"I had a big lunch I don't want anything." Cody said

"I'll save some for you just in case."

"I'm not going to eat it."

Carey went back downstairs, dinner was now almost ready. When it was she set two dinner plates out for her and Zack with cups and forks and knives.

"Zack dinner!"

"Coming." Zack said as he shut of MTV

"Where's Cody?" He asked

"He doesn't want to eat."

"Why?"

"I don't know maybe he's upset because of a certain person that looks exactly like him , left him to sit all alone and eat lunch by himself. But I'm just guessing I could be wrong."

"You are wrong Cody likes eating lunch by himself."

"Yeah I bet he loves it Zack, just like how he loves having is own room."

"See now were on the same page mom."

"Cody hates being alone Zack, you should know that better then anyone else!"

"I do!"

"Just eat your dinner and get in the shower. Did you do all your homework?"

"Of Crouse I did."

"Alright do you want me to check it?"

"No mom im not in second grade."

"Oh I forgot you went down a level for treating your brother the way you do."

"Fine I'll go talk to him after I eat."

"That's my boy!" Carey said as she smiled

Dinner was done. Carey and Zack were cleaning up. When they were done Zack headed up to go talk to Cody

"Hey Cody! You okay?"

"Go away"

"No what's up?"

"Like you don't know." Cody shouted from the closed door

"Cody open the door, let me in!" Zack said trying to open the locked door

"God just go away don't you have some new friends to worry about."

"No I don't. Stop being so jealous just because I have friends and you don't. And stop being so jealous that im way cooler then you!" Zack said getting frustrated

Cody didn't answer him. He then opened the door

"You think im jealous of you?"

"Uh yeah why else would you be locking yourself in you're room. It's because I left you alone at lunch to eat alone, well get over it!"

"All that show's Zack is you're less of a person!"

"And what are you?"Zack said thinking it was a good comeback

"Deffinaly not you!"

"Yeah I know because I'm the cool twin and you're just jealous."

"Yeah I sure am jealous of somebody that doesn't have a heart!" Cody said as he slammed the door shut in Zack's face

"I HAVE A HEART, GOD ALEAST IM NOT JELOUS OF MYSELF LIKE YOU ARE!" Zack said as he left Cody's room to go take a shower

It was near midnight Cody and Zack were both asleep in there bed. Carey had just gotten to be a little before after them.

Cody's alarm went off

""_It's already 6"_Cody thought to himself as he slowly got up

His stomach was growling since he hadn't had lunch or dinner. He just told his mom that so she would get of his back. "_God im hungry. I'll eat something after I take a shower I guess." _Cody thought to himself as he got a shirt and some pants and headed towards the shower

Cody got out of the shower and went downstairs. Zack was already up and eating his mother's pancakes, she usual made them breakfast expect most of the time it was there favorite French toast with bacon, and some orange juice on the side.

"Hey you must be starving." She said as Cody walked in and sat down at the table far away from Zack

"Yeah just a little." He said as his stomach growled some more

"Well I made pancakes for Zack and French toast and bacon for you." She said with a smile

"I don't need special treatment mom." He said

"Aw is Cody jealous that mommy feels bad for him."

"Why would that make me jealous?"

"Stop it's so early in the morning. Zack why do you always have to start with him?" Carey asked as she handed Cody his breakfast

"God he just wants everyone to feel bad for him." Zack said giving Cody a dirty look.

Cody didn't say another word through out breakfast. He saw Zack giving him worry looks every once in a while through the corner of his eye, but he really didn't care. Right now he hated Zack more then anything. He didn't know that in a couple of weeks or so Zack would be the only one that could possibly save his life.

* * *

**Um so yeah that's the second Chapter. The hint would be to review **

**Thanks a bunch **

Thanks for the people that reviewed!

Lara (): Thanks so much for reviewing , I'm glad that so far you like my story.

Dcsprouserocks: Here's the next chapter. Glad you liked my story

Sketchy Ghost: Ha I know I kinda got the new house and own room idea from you , sorry lol anyway I think our story's will be totally different since Cody gets into some stuff he shouldn't be. Ah don't want to spoil the next chapter. Anyway update your story ha lol


	3. Not so Sweet

**Hey , this is chapter 3…. You know what to do for the next chapter**

**Thanks for all the people who reviewed!**

**Not so sweet

* * *

**

"Cody, Zack you better hurray up I don't want you missing your bus." Carey said as she kissed her boys

_All three of them headed out the door, Carey got into her car while Zack and Cody waited for the bus. When the Yellow school bus came around both boys got on. Cody sat down in the front while Zack headed to the back._

"Matt what's up?" Zack said as he gave Matt a high five

"Nothing just chilling."

"Where's Twin dork?" A boy with shaggy brown hair asked

"Where all the dork's go!" Matt answered him

"Yo Twin Dork!" They boy said again louderd

_Cody didn't turn around_

"Is twin dork deaf or something?" the boy with shaggy hair asked

"Dylan just chill and leave him alone." Zack told him

"Ha twin dork has to have his big brother stick up for him." Dylan said in a kiddy voice

_Cody looked back at this and gave Dylan a dirty look._

"AW look who looked back twin dork" Matt said as he laughed

"Does Zack have to stick up from his little brother or is Cody going to stick up from himself." Dylan and everyone including Zack laughed at this

_Cody turned back around in his seat and moved over toward the window. Everyone in the back was now telling jokes about Cody and laughing at him non-stop even his own brother. The bus finally pulled up to the school Cody could not wait to get of the bus. When he did he walked to his locker and got his books for his first period class_

"Hey it's twin dork." Zack said as his crew followed

"Is Cody getting his books for his first period class?" Matt said

"What does it look like?" Cody said in a low voice

"Did you say something?" Dylan asked as he knocked everything out of Cody's hands

_Cody looked at Dylan_

"Well pick it up!" Matt said as he pushed Cody

_Cody got down on the ground and started picking up his bookswhen he had gotten all of them up Dylan kicked them all out of his hands again and started to laugh. Zack just looked at this and did nothing to stop them. Sure he felt bad but he didn't want to end up like Cody. _

"Ha" They all laughed as Cody was down on the ground

_It was already lunch time all Cody wanted was for the school day to be over and to never see Zack or his Crew again. Cody didn't go to lunch insteadhe sat down by his locker_

"Aren't you supposed to be at lunch?" A boy with blond surfer hair asked

"Yeah."

"So ...hey wait your Zack."

"No, I'm Cody."

"Oh good cause I hate that kid Zack."

"That makes two of us." Cody said as he looked at the boy

"So I'm Kyle."

"I'm Cody." He said as he shook Kyle's hand."

"Why aren't you at lunch?"

"I don't want to see Zack's face." Cody said as he clenched his fist

"Oh well that's going to be kind of hard since your twins and all."

"Ha yeah you make a good point."

"Well why don't you come with me, you can eat lunch with me and my friends. I'll introduce you to the guys."

"Thanks" Cody said as he and Kyle headedto the lunch room

_Kyle led Cody to a table where there were 7 guys and 6 girls. Most of the guys had the same kind of look as Kyle, the surfer hair and choletes. Cody was glad to be sitting with people since Zack was staring at him ever since he had walked in._

"Hey guys, this is Cody…Cody this is the guys."

"Um yeah and the girls!" A girl with long brown hair said

"Anyway that's Louis , Calvin , Chris , Scott , Jake , Barry , Tim , Brittany , Sam , Kerry , Kim , Ashlee and Jessica."

"Hi Cody." Jessica said

"Oh look" Matt said as he Dylan and Zack walked over to Cody "Twin dork found himself some dorky friends."

"Oh look its Mr. Poser." Kyle said

"Hey look Zack, Cody finally found someone else to stick up for him!"

"Yeah and if you don't get out of here something else will be sticking up somewhere else so I suggest you poser's get the hell out of here." Kyle said as he stood closer to Matt

"Oh were so scared." Dylan said

"And that's the best answer you came up with; I'm surprised you know how to talk since you know your faniling english."

"Shut up!" Matt said to Kyle as he pushed him. Louis, and Chris stood up and went next to Kyle

"Push me again if you would like to make out with the ground."

"Make me." Dylan said as he pushed Kyle again

_A girl with blond hair stood up and walked over to where the fight was_

"Look Dylan cut the crap and go."

"Oh come on Kim, why are you hanging out with them."

"I would prefer if you would call "them" by their names"

"Whatever where out." Zack said

"Bye boys and don't make this little mistake take place again." Kyle said

"I'm sorry" Cody said

"Don't be." Kyle said "All three of them are jerks, just because I dumped Dylan and he had no friends for awhile he thinks he has to get back at me."

"Yeah don't worry about it, I mean it's not your fault if the real idiot is your brother." Kim said as she led Cody to a seat next to her

"Yeah I saw what they did to you this morning, why do you take it?" Barry asked

"I don't know." Cody said

"Well now they have us to talk to if they bother you again!" Calvin said

_Lunch was over. Cody went threw the rest of the day with most of the people he meant since they were in his last 3 periods. Cody didn't take the bus home instead he walked home. When he got there Zack was waiting outside for him._

"Hey" Zack said as he walked inside with Cody

"Leave me alone." Cody answered back at him

"Listen I want to say I'm sorry for what happened this morning."

"Yeah yeah I heard that one before."

"At least you won't be crying to mom since you have friends now, didn't you grow up!"

"Do you have BI polar or something, maybe mom should check it out."

"I do not, I just hate when you do this."

"DO WHAT?" Cody yelled

"This I said I was sorry!"

"Yeah Zack that sure makes up for the bus ride to school and getting made fun of the whole ride and when I almost got beat up by Matt and watched my own stupid messed up brother stand there and watch!"

"Listen I didn't want to lose my friends okay!"

"Well you lost your brother!"

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zack asked

"The only time I will talk to you is when I'm forced to, just so mom doesn't worry.

The only time I'll act and pretend I'm your brother is when I have to, other then that I want nothing to do with you." Cody yelled at his brother_. He really didn't want things to be this way but after what Zack did to him. He didn't want anything to do with him. Cody was really hurt inside that his brother cared more about his friends then he did about him. That he would do anything to be cool even if that meant having his brother get hurt._

"You're serious."

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Okay I know you're mad at me, but I didn't want things to turn out like this."

"So according to you. You were going to treat me like crap in school and then act like my best friend when nobody's around!"

"Yeah what's wrong with that? I don't want to lose my coolness you know."

"Oh and don't worry you wont, cause you just lost me!" Cody said as he headed up stares to his room

* * *

**that was chapter 3! **

**The hint is to review : **


	4. A Choice not well made

**Thanks for all the great reviews! This is Chapter 4...enjoy **

**A Choice not well made

* * *

**

It didn't take long for Carey to figure out what was wrong. She had known something was up ever since the other night, when Cody had skipped dinner. She made both boys a plate of their favorite cookies with milk, so they could sit down and talk. She places a plate of Sugar cookies with a glace if fruit punch on one side of the table, and a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the other.

"Cody, Zack!" Carey called

_Both boys came stomping down to the kitchen._

"What's up mom?" Zack asked

"Yeah what's the problem?"

"I want you boys to talk!"

"About what?" Cody asked

"Oh you should know big mouth, you just had to go tell mommy on me huh?"

"Zack, Cody didn't tell me anything."

"Oh!"

"Well sit down and talk."

"Mom I got loads of homework to do, and I promised Kyle and Barry I would meet up with them at 6:30."

"They can. Who's Kyle and Barry?"

"His new friends!" Zack answered

"That's great Cody!"

"So can I go?"

"Yeah after you and Zack talk." She said walking away and closing the kitchen door shut

"Alright let's get this over with." Cody said as he sat down

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?" Cody asked

"This, why can't we be friends?"

"Cause were brothers and you treat me like crap!"

"That's because you're a nerd in school and I don't want to lose my friends."

"Well you see there you go again with the nerd thing."

"Who care's, can we just be brothers again?"

"I care if you haven't noticed! And no I don't want to be your brother or your friend or anything. I'm leaving."

"You can't leave I haven't ended this convo yet."

"And I just did." Cody said as he picked up his jacket and left

_It wasn't a far walk to Kyle's house since he only lived about 2 blocks away. He was closer to the Tipton then he and Zack were. When he got to Kyle's house Barry and him were already waiting outside for him. They had something in their hands_

"Hey Cody!" Barry shouted

"Hey guys." Cody said "What's that?"

"It's a joint"

"A what?" Cody asked Kyle

"You know Marijuana."

"Oh" Cody said

"Want some?"

"Uh no its okay."

"Oh Come on Cody; don't tell me you never tried it before!"

"No I haven't." Cody said shaking his head

"Here.' Barry said handed him the joint

_Cody heisted for a moment. "Should I take it?" he asked himself. He didn't want to lose his new friends, but he knew this was wrong. He had just got on the topic about Marijuana in health class. He slowly put his hand out and took the joint.

* * *

_

**That was Chapter 4… You know what to do **

dcsprouserocks  
2006-03-06  
ch 3, reply more more its really good ! can i ask u a question how do u post like the stories on here ?

**First you have to log in , and go to Documents. Then you submit the document. Like from Microsoft word. Then you have to Edit/Preview it. ****After that you go to the Side and click on Stories. Then up on top it will say **Stories Guide . List Stories . New Story . Guidelines . **And you pick new story then you just follow the Directions from there. Like you have to agree to the guidelines , pick the Topic (TSL of Zack and Cody) or whatever and then it will say what to do from there!**


	5. high

**Hey sorry I havent updated in a long time.. I've been working on a new story called How many seconds does it take to pull a trigger? Check it out

* * *

**

**Cody slowy put the joint to his lips and started smokeing…..**

XXX

"Hey Cody." Zack said as Cody came into the door "You still mad at me?"

"What?" Cody asked as he laughed

"Uh are you still mad at me?"

"For what bro?" Cody said now laughing

"Are you okay?" Zack asked his brother

"ha ha yeah bro I'm fine." Cody said as he walked into a table "Ow ha that hurt!"

"Cody your eyes are all like red , have you been crying?"

"No ha crying is for babies." Cody said now triping over everything

"Where were you?"

"Uh …uh I don't remember." Cody said laughing again

"Cody." Zack said walking near his brother and placing him on a near by chair. "You smell funny."

"Ha ha that's funny you said smell."

"Cody you smell like pot!" Zack said as he shook his brother "What have you been doing!"

"I'm hungry like really hungry bro.. wanna get me some food." Cody said not listening to Zack

"Cody you've been smokeing!"

"No man , I'm hungry."

"Cody who did you do this with? Why? What made you do it? Oh mom's so going to kill you. Better yet mom's going to kill me. Oh man.."

"Stop freaking out , I don't think this so called mom will mind if I have a bite to eat." Cody said trying to get up from the chair

"It's not about the food Cody you smoked _Marijuana. You know how serious this is?"_

"Can you not yell at me , I'm hungry." Cody said

"Cody mom's going to be home soon , she can't see you.." Zack said standing his high brother up

"What about my food." Cody said trying to go the other way

"I'll bring you some , just get into our room!"

"Where's that again?" Cody asked laughing

"Over there." Zack pointed

"Oh okay ha that's funny there's a square on our room."

"Cody it's called a door!" Zack said as he shook his head

"Yeah right." Cody said as he started walking towards his room and triping into everything

"Mom's so going to freak if she see's this." Zack said as he watch his brother bang his head into the door and fall to the ground. "That had to hurt."

"Haha I fell." Cody said as he laughed on the floor

Zack stood his brother up and lead him into their room. He put Cody on his bed.

"Man I'm so tried… goodnight Dylan."

"The name's Zack."

It had been a few hours since Cody had got home. He had fallen asleep and lucky Carey had no clue what was happening. Zack had just fallen asleep.

"Well maybe I'm the faggot America. I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda. And sing along to the age of paranoia."

Zack woke up to his brother singing "Cody… go to sleep."

"But Zack I don't want to be an American Idiot."

"If you go to sleep you wont!"

"Ha okay goodnight Dylan."

"It's Zack!"


	6. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**Suddenly Everything Has Changed**

"Why are you here?" Cody asked with a laugh in his voice

"To cover for you when mom comes in."

"Oh so what about my food, I'm really hungry…"

"It's 1 in the morning can't you wait!"

"No man I'm really hungry like I'm so sick of love songs so sad of tears so sick of..."

"Cody shut up! You're going to wake mom up."

"You little nut cracker I don't want to be sick of love songs and tears and food by the way I'm really hungry."

"Then you should have been here for dinner instead of smoking pot and out with your new buddy's"

"Were going surfering after school tomorrow! You know that little triangle board you go into the water with." Cody said as he laughed

"I know what it is smarty and you're not hanging out with them again."

"You're not my mom or my dad and where's my food."

"I'll tell mom and you'll get in trouble."

"So will you and I'm going to get some food."

_Zack got up and tackled his brother_

"Ow man why you gotta jump on me I ain't no woman who is madly in love with you… What are we Romeo and Juliet?"

"You can't go out their mom might see you."

"I think if you don't get off of me I'll scream like a little girl who wants her dolly back."

"What are you talking about?"

"1"

"Okay I'll get off of you, ill get you some food you stay there."

"No I'm tried why are you in here again."

"To save you butt from getting in trouble."

Zack layed down and watched his brother fall asleep, this wasn't like Cody to take drugs I mean pot. He didn't expect it at all. He sure didn't want his brother hanging out with these people anymore but how was he going to stop it?

Bbringgg

"Ow my head." Cody said as he sat up "Six already how did I get home?" Cody put his hand over his head and got out of bed

"Oww watch it that was my head you're stepping on."

"Why are you in my room for?"

"That's gotta be like the 20th time you asked … I was saving you stupid high butt so mom wouldn't catch you." Zack said as he got up

"I wasn't high and I'm mad at you so go away."

"You don't remember anything that happened last night?" Zack asked

"I must of hit my head pretty badly because it hurts like hell."

"Yea you bumped into the square."

"What square? Maybe you're the high one."

"No last night you said oh look a square and ran into it." Zack said as he did his Cody voice

"Look I don't know what you're talking about, I'm not that dumb to go off and …… Oh no"

"Oh yes Mr. Hangover."

"I didn't, I couldn't have did I really."

"Yes you really did and I saved your butt from mom, so don't go making that mistake again cause I wont be here next time."

"Then don't, I didn't ask for your help in the first place."

"See you always gotta do that… I help you out and I'm there for you and then you turn into this the uncaring Cody."

"Hey listen I made a mistake by smoking pot everyone makes mistakes …yours was helping, you didn't care you wanted to be some kind of hero."

"I'll see you later Cody have fun with your Hangover." Zack said as he slammed the door and headed to his room

"Ow that was loud." Cody said as he started to get ready for school

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Cody." Kyle said as he patted him on the back

"Kyle, Barry hey."

"We still on for surfering?" Barry asked

"Yeah the waves are supposed to be rad." Kyle said

"And the chicks will be there." Barry added in

"Yeah I'm so there."

"You look kind of sick are you okay?" Kyle asked

"Yeah I guess."

"It always hit's you you're first time you just got to get use to it." Barry said

"Cody can I talk to you for a min." Zack looked at Barry and Kyle. "Alone."

"I'll be right back guys." Cody said as he walked away from the two. "What do you want?"

"You can't hang out with them."

"You can't tell me what to do Zack."

"Then don't do it again."

"Aren't you scared Zack."

"What do you mean?"

"That someone is going to stroll on by and see you talking to me, and then you'll lose your rep."

"I don't Care Cody; just tell me you won't do it again."

"I'll do what I want." Cody said as he walked back to Barry and Kyle

_Zack wacted the three walk off to class_

"Yo man what's up?" Matt said as he slapped Zack on the back

"Nothing man, what's up with you." Zack said as they did their hand shake

"I just scored us a date with Hailey and Crystal tonight at 6." Matt said as a smile spread across his face

"No way, you've had a crush on Hailey forever! What happened?"

"Well we were walking to her locker you know me Hailey and Crystal, and she asked me who I liked and I was like it's a secret. So then we talked more about boring stuff and I sweet talked her into a date tonight, so then I told Crystal that my friend Zack thinks she's pretty cute. So Hailey suggested that you two came with us and Crystal agreed."

"Awesome man, were we headed?" Zack asked

"I was thinking we would take them to the Rez and then down to the beach." Matt suggested

"That sounds good to me."

**That was chapter 6, The chapter's are going to get longer so more stuff or a lot of stuff are going to happen in the chapter's just so it doesn't carry out like my other story…it had or still has like 30 chapters and more to come and people don't want to read it cause they think it's long so lol anyway review for chapter 7 were Zack and Matt go on the date and Cody well he gets into more trouble and Zack well you'll find out! Ohh Also me and Wolf feather deiced to write a story together so read it its under the name FreshxJuicyfruitxx19 it wont be up yet since we have to wait 3 days…. We still need a title so any suggestions? Cody and Zack go to Pinegrove and meet Bridget and Lexi so review with titles pleaseeee it would be a lot of help. That's all I had to say.**

**REVIEW**


End file.
